criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stan Shaw
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois |family = Eddie Shaw Bertha Shaw Vaan Shaw Serdina White Unnamed son Sam Cooke Tyrone Davis |yearsactive = 1974-present }} Stan Shaw is an American actor best known for his roles in Roots: The Next Generations and The Boys in Company C. Biography Shaw was born in Chicago, Illinois, on July 14, 1952, to Bertha Shaw and saxophonist Eddie Shaw. His brother Vaan is a guitarist, while his cousins are the late soul singers Sam Cooke and Tyrone Davis. Shaw graduated from the local Marshall High School. Before becoming an actor, he was a karate, judo, and jujutsu instructor, holding his first dan black belt in judo and jujutsu, and a second dan in karate. Shaw started his acting career in the local production of the musical Hair and the Broadway production of The Me Nobody Knows. His last Broadway show was Via Galactica. In 1979, Shaw was cast in one of his most notable roles, as Alex Haley's maternal grandfather Will Palmer in the miniseries Roots: The Next Generations. During the previous year, he was cast in another notable role, as Private Washington in The Boys in Company C. Shaw also portrayed roles in The Great Santini, Fried Green Tomatoes, Houseguest, and Cutthroat Island. He later starred as George Tyrell in the 1996 disaster film Daylight and as Archie Mullen in the 2000 film Freedom Song. His TV credits include episodes of Starsky & Hutch, The Moneychangers, Matlock, The Young Riders, Murder, She Wrote, The X-Files, a 2009 episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and a 2016 episode of Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Shaw portrayed Albert Lewis, the father of Doctor Tara Lewis, in the Season Twelve episode "Mirror Image". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Mirror Image" (2016) TV episode - Albert Lewis *Code Black (2016) as Oscar *Cassidy Way (2016) as Mr. Kane *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) as Geoff Johnson *Detonator (2003) as Robert Brickland *The X-Files (2002) as Stephen Murdoch *Freedom Song (2000) as Archie Mullen *Early Edition (2000) as Earl Camby *Snake Eyes (1998) as Lincoln Tyler *Rag and Bone (1998) as Det. Ritchie *Daylight (1996) as George Tyrell *Cutthroat Island (1995) as Glasspoole *Houseguest (1995) as Larry the Tattoo Artist *Murder, She Wrote (1985-1994) as Det. Sgt. Vince Lofton/Eddie Walters (3 episodes) *Heaven & Hell: North & South, Book III (1994) as Isaac (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Matlock (1994) as Cyrus Jordan *Rising Sun (1993) as Phillips *Lifepod (1993) as Parker *When Love Kills: The Seduction of John Hearn (1993) as Gerst *Body of Evidence (1993) as Charles Biggs *L.A. Law (1992) as Terry Slueman (3 episodes) *Fried Green Tomatoes (1991) as Big George *Midnight Caller (1990) as Luther Krock (2 episodes) *The Court-Martial of Jackie Robinson (1990) as Joe Louis *Fear (1990) as Detective Webber *Wiseguy (1989) as Major Vernon Biggs (4 episodes) *Harlem Nights (1989) as Jack Jenkins *The Young Riders (1989) as Ulysses *Red River (1988) as Jack Byrd *The Three Kings (1987) as Paul *Billionaire Boys Club (1987) as Frank Booker *The Monster Squad (1987) as Detective Sapir *Samaritan: The Mitch Snyder Story (1986) as Harold Moss *Busted Up (1986) as Angie *Under Siege (1986) as Nick Tutman *The Gladiator (1986) as Joe Barker *Fame (1986) as Jim *Hill Street Blues (1985) as Louis Russ (2 episodes) *When Dreams Come True (1985) as Harry Jenks *American Playhouse (1985) as Sergeant *Call to Glory (1984-1985) as Jonesy (2 episodes) *Runaway (1984) as Marvin *The Mississippi (1983-1984) as Lafayette "Lafe" Tate (23 episodes) *Maximum Security (1984) as Prisoner/Papa Dock *Tough Enough (1983) as P.T. Coolidge *Matt Houston (1983) as Bubba Dax *CBS Children's Mystery Theatre (1983) as Vince *Darkroom (1982) as Dan Burroughs *Scared Straight! Another Story (1980) as Carl *The Great Santini (1979) as Toomer Smalls *Buffalo Soldiers (1979) as Sgt. Joshua Haywood *Roots: The Next Generations (1979) as Will Palmer (TV miniseries, 4 episodes) *The Boys in Company C (1978) as Tyrone Washington *Lucan (1978) as Caldwell *Future Cop (1977) as Ollie Dawson *Starsky and Hutch (1977) as Leotis *Arthur Hailey's the Moneychangers (1976) as John Dinkerwell (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Rocky (1976) as Dipper *Street Killing (1976) as Mitchell Small *The Bingo Long Traveling All-Stars & Motor Kings (1976) as Esquire Joe Callaway, All-Star (CF) *Darktown Strutters (1975) as Raunchy *TNT Jackson (1974) as Charlie *Truck Turner (1974) as Fontana 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors